Vertigo
Valve Corporation Hidden Path Entertainment |Game(s) = |Scenario = Bomb defusal |group = Defusal Group Sigma |Terrorists = Professional |Counter-Terrorists = FBI SWAT (from post-beta to January 24, 2019) |First appearance = Counter-Strike 1.1 |Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }}Vertigo (de_vertigo) is a bomb defusal map featured in Counter-Strike and later added to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive with the update. Overview Vertigo is based on a skyscraper that was under construction and centered the conflict between the Counter-Terrorist and the Terrorist teams. The main objective for the Terrorists were to bomb the building while the CTs must prevent them from achieving their goal. Near the Terrorist Spawn Zone, there is a ladder leading from the first playable floor to the second playable floor that appears to be inaccessible from the bottom. In Global Offensive, a teammate can boost you up by crouching below the ladder. Prior to Global Offensive, the ladder can still be accessed from the bottom without teammates by carefully jumping from nearby ladders laying on the floor. Another (infamous) fact is a CT can jump from the top spawn zone to descend below and quickly kill Terrorists at the beginning of a round. This is often achieved with a Negev or P90. (This is no longer possible since the current version of the map does not have both spawn points below each other) Official description Terrorists are trying to bomb Rizzleton tower before it reaches completion. Counter-Terrorists: Prevent the building from being destroyed. Terrorists: Plant the bomb and blow up the building. Other Notes: Don't fall off. Development History ''Counter-Strike 1.6 Vertigo reused the textures from ''Half-Life and the background consisted of other skyscrapers. The props mainly consisted of construction materials, such as concrete. Vertigo's skybox is reused from Assault. ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive The map was greatly revamped from the textures to the overall structure of the map, thus greatly enhancing realism. The background featured more realistic buildings and city streets from below, indicating that the unnamed building where the map takes place in is probably located somewhere in New York City. The roofs of the bombsites were mostly removed and new props were added throughout the map. The height of the walls were reduced, allowing some players to jump on top of some props to eliminate stationary or incoming players. Finally, the middle hallways and the pathways that connected between the bombsites and the stairwell and ramp were changed to a great extent. Notably, the ramp has two ladders and there is a penetrable wooden wall that blocks visual contact between the ramp and the entrances to bombsite A. If the C4 was dropped outside of the building or into the elevator shafts, map triggers will return the dropped C4 back to the playable area. On the update, the map was removed from the game files, making it inaccessible in game. The reason for removal was stated to be due to the map being a lesser played map. On the CS GO Blog, developers hinted that deleted maps could be reworked and re-added.[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2017/11/19593/ ''The Best of Hydra] on CS GO Blog On the update, the map was reworked and re-added to the game (along with Zoo and Abbey), but only for play on Wingman.[https://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2019/01/22720/ From Abbey to Zoo] on CS GO Blog Initially only Bombsite B was accessible (while the rest of the map was noted to also have been changed), then in the update, the gameplay area was changed to only include Bombsite A. The map was made fully available for the bomb defusal mode for both Casual and Competitive gameplay in the update. On the March 28, 2019 update, the map was moved from Reserves Group into the Active Duty Group while Cache has been moved from Active Duty Group into Reserves Group while it undergoes some renovations. The official factions for this map are the FBI and the Professionals. *Replaced red fence section at top of A ramp (Thanks SPUNJ!) *Fixed pixel gaps on bombsite boxes *Raised floor of B stairs pit by 64 units *Reduced wallbang damage from CT elevator room towards T entrance to mid *Increased height of crane concrete base on A site *Improved visibility from B site towards T stairs *Added cover on right side when exiting stairs to B/exiting window *Fixed pixel gap from T spawn towards B catwalk *Fixed slight gaps between tarp sections on scaffolding *Fixed unintended boost on scaffolding at A ramp *Blocked weapons from being dropped underneath A ramp *Blocked weapons from being dropped underneath A site crane *Blocked players from going on the outside of ibeams in T spawn *Simplified collision on top of scaffolding models *Fixed various clipping bugs (thanks bonna97!) ; *Added new cover in bottom of mid, that doubles as a ramp towards “window” to B site *Pushed up CT spawns slightly *Prioritized spawn positions, CTs will be biased towards forward spawns, Ts biased towards rear spawns *Added corner railing to catwalk on B site *Blocked two-man boost on top of spools in CT spawn *Blocked angle over wall when going down stairs from B site towards T spawn *Tweaked T stairs up to bombsite B *Tweaked layout of T spawn slightly *Updated bombsite target models on sites *Elevator shaft injuries now count towards the injury statistic *Fixed various clipping issues ; *Switched Wingman version to bombsite B *Made white metal structures on B site slightly larger, to prevent excessive angles/boost positions *Added some floor material variation for footstep differentiation (CT corridor to back of A, elevator room near A site, T entrance to mid) *Lowered C4 explosion radius (from 500 to 400) *Added grenade clip to roof props in forklift room/lower level that allowed molotovs to burn through to upper level *Extended catwalk by top of T stairs to B *Added more railings near A ramp *Fixed various clipping issues and C4 stuck spots (Thanks bonna97!) *Blocked weapons from falling into gap at bottom of A ramp (Thanks 3kliksphilip!) *Boosted ambient light in elevator room near A site *Removed a unintended boost on HVAC fan in B site ; * Vertigo has been added to Competitive matchmaking *Changed CT entrance to mid, so that CTs have a safer rotation between sites *Moved forward plywood stack and wooden crate near T side of mid to make T boosts slightly safer *Smoothed out player collision on metal stairs in T spawn and B site *Updated soundscapes *Moved generator in T spawn up to second floor *Made it slightly easier to throw grenades out of ceiling in T corridor to mid *Minor tweaks and fixes }} Bugs * Bots can occasionally fall off, especially those who are being engaged by enemies while strafing. However, this only applies for higher difficulty bots as normal and easy bots will not strafe unless they see a sniper. ** In CS 1.6 and Condition Zero, bots from both teams may jump off the building by accident though this is quite rare. The problem is presumably navigation issues. Trivia ;General *Vertigo means "height sickness" or dizziness caused by looking down from a great height as the conflict is centered around an incomplete skyscraper. *If a player falls off the map, the console will read "{Victim} killed self (with headshot) from trigger_hurt" ;Counter-Strike *A secret enclosed room can be found right beneath bombsite B, accessible via noclip or free look spectator mode. The room contains the developer credits. *Some of the "unprotected" edges are barricaded with invisible walls like the two walls at the CT spawn zone, but any weapons and the C4 entity will bypass the invisible barricade. *The corpses of players will simply "stop" after falling through 3-4 floors in Counter-Strike 1.6 due to a map border limit. *A player falling off the map can hear screaming and a splat sound before dying. ;Global Offensive *Some of the .NAV file areas are named "50th floor" and "51st floor", indicating that the skyscraper has 51 stories. *On Wingman mode only, a helicopter can be seen hovering in the sky on the Northeastern corner of the map. Shooting at the helicopter will cause it to fly away. In this case, its broadcast will be interrupted, which is shown on the TV set on the Terrorist base. **This helicopter is similar to the one which survivors are saved in the "No Mercy" campaign from another Valve's game - Left 4 Dead. It is noteworthy that the campaign finale also takes place on the roof of a skyscraper. *Signs saying "This jobsite has suffered X injuries" were added to the map in the update. The sign counts the number of deaths from falling off the map, starting at 0 at the start of the map, and increases by the number of deaths from falling in the last round at the start of every new round. See also *Dizzy uk:Vertigo